Playlists
A list of all currently available playlists: *2000's Comedy * 2000's Drama * 2010's Comedy * 80's Classics *80's Comedies *80's Drama *90's Classics * 90's Comedies * 90's Drama *Action & Adventure *Action Heroes * Against All Odds * Alien Invaders * America's Sweethearts *Animal Kingdom *Animation * Around the World *Award-Winning Movies * Best Arguments * Best B Movies *Best Car Chases *Best Kisses * Best Lead Actors * Best Lead Actresses *Best of 2000's *Best of 2010's *Best of 70's *Best of 80's *Best of 90's *Big Stunts! * Biographies * Black & White *Blockbuster * Breakthrough Roles * British Actors * British Actresses *British Directors * Buddies & Bros * Career Bests * Character Actors * Character Driven * Cheesy 80's Fun * Child Stars * Classic Actors * Classic Actresses * Classic Beauties * Classic Hunks *Classic Movies * Comeback Actors * Comedians in Movies *Comedy * Coming of Age * Crazy Characters *Crime * Critically Acclaimed *Crying Scenes * Cult Classics * Cute Kids *Dance Scenes * Dark Movies * Date Movies * Director's Signature Films *Disaster Movies *Drama * Dramatic Scenes * Dream Teams * Dreamers & Artists * Dynamic Duos *Epic Battles * Exciting Escapades *Family * Family Dysfunction * Family Gatherings * Fantasy * Father Figures * Feel Good Films * Funniest Lines * Funny Women *Gangster Movies * Girl Power * Gloomy Scenes * Great Mentors * Great Quotes! * Gritty Movies * Groundbreaking Movies * Guilty Pleasures * Heartbreaking Films * Heartwarming Movies *High School * Hissy Fits *Historical Movies * Hobbies *Holiday * Hollywood Bad Boys * Hollywood Divas * Hollywood Hunks * Hollywood Nice Guys *Horror * In Memoriam 2010-2014 *Indie Movies * Influential Films * International Men * International Women * Laugh Out Loud Moments * Law and Politics * Legendary Directors * Lots of Yelling! *Low Budget Horror * Martial Arts * Memorable Moments * Monster Movies * Most Rewatchable Movies * Motherly Roles * Movie Packed Weekend * Movies from Books * Muscle Mania *Musical * Mysteries * New Classics * New Stars *New York City * Ordinary Heroes * Oscar Nominees 2014 * Oscar Winners! * Parody * Patriotic Movies * Period Pieces * Pets * Psychological Thrillers * Quirky Comedies * Rated PG *Remakes *Romance *Romantic Comedies *Scary Halloween * School Days *Sci-Fi & Fantasy *Sequels * Silly & Slapstick * Singers Turned Movie Stars * Sleeper Hits * Slice of Life * SNL Stars in Movies *Sport *Spy Movies * Strong African American Role *Sultry Female Leads * Summer Splash * TV Stars in Movies * Tear Jerkers *Teen Comedy *Teen Romance * Tense Scenes * The Great Outdoors *Thriller * Turn Back Time * Ultimate 70's-80's * Ultimate 80's-90's * Underdogs *Villains * Visual Masterpieces *War Movies * Warm Weather Scenes for a *Weddings * Weird & Wonky *Winter Wonderland * Witty Films * Worst Movies Ever Playlists no longer available for purchase: *Fairy Tales *Family Halloween *Superheroes *Western *Zombie Movies